Flashback
by Mrs.N.Jordan
Summary: Lay there, not knowing where he is, or what just happened. But pieces of it come back, Flashback to the disaster that will change his life.
1. When Disaster Strikes

**Flashback - Part 1.**

He woke up, staring at the celing. In a place he was all to familiar with. He knew exactly where he was but he couldnt remember why or how he got there._ '__**Beep Beep Beep' **_A sound he had heard too often. He could hear voices, Those of which he knew. He couldnt remember his name, or how he ended up there. He called for help... Charlie came in, a face he knew. 'Ah, Mr Jordan...' he said. Jordan looked at him. 'Wh...why am I here?' he asked. Charlie asked if he had any pain, come to think of it, he was in no pain at all. Nick asked again, why he was there. Charlie replied, 'You should be able to answer that one...' as he walked out the cubicle to see to another patent. Thats when it hit him... **_**FLASHBACK**_** Driving his car down the motorway, in a real rush. Just as he thought he knew, It was gone. That really bugged him. The next he saw people walking past him with bad burns and head injuries. 'What...?' Nick questioned himself. What had gone on? Why cant he remember? Then a horrid thought came into his head... 'Oh no... I was rushing wasn't I? I rushed down the motorway. Oh, I have caused all of this. I have caused a motorway pile up!' she muttered to himself, before putting his head in his hands. 'OUCH!' he yelped in pain, he gentally touched his head again. He had a massive cut right across it. 'Zoe!' he yelled. She walked over to him. 'You ok Nick? Didn't know you were involved?' She said. You could tell by the tone of her voice that she was shocked and worried at the same time. Nick turned to her 'I think I may have caused it...' he said to her, filling with tears. 'I feel so damn guilty.' he added. Zoe just looked at him. Even more shocked than she was before. 'Riiiiiighttt' she said. Before walking out of his cublicle in a hurry. Nick lay back, staring at the celing once again, He closed his eyes briefly, to see if he could remember what happened. **_**FLASHBACK**_** He parked the car, a loud rumble could be heard. He wasnt sure what it was, but he knew he didnt crash his car. He walked inside this weird building, one he didnt know his way around. Big colorful signs and the smell of coffee filled the air. Charlie came in, and all was lost. Charlie looked puzzled. 'Are you ok Nick?' he asked. Nick stared into space, then replied 'yes, im fine, why wouldn't I be?' His eyes fixed on one spot on the wall. Charlie walked out, Nick continued to think... hard. **_**FLASHBACK**_** He read one of the signs... 'Qatar' What was Qatar? Things became a whole lot clearer... Qatar Airlines! Walking across the tarmac listening to the low rumbling sound of 2 Rolls-Royce engines starting up. A big Boeing 757-200 with its nice deep sea blue stickers on it, with blue belly, BOEING written on the body, 757 on the tail. This huge airliner jet sat oppersite him, being fueled up. Pilots doing their checks. Everything was so clear, as if he was there. But then again, just... gone. He tried to sleep on it, see if everything else would become clearer in a dream.


	2. Jigsaw Puzzle

He replayed what he remembered over and over again in his mind. 'I didn't get on that plane?' Nick muttered to himself, quite puzzled. Then he over heard Zoe having a conversation with Charlie.'The AAIB (The UK Air Accidents Investigation Branch) have just called, They think a bomb went off in a Boeing 757 while it was fuelling up.' She said. Charlie replied 'I really hope not!' All went silent... Nick was even more confused. So, Motorway Pileup to a bomb on a jet! He really didn't know what to believe. He picked up the remote to the small, white hospital TV and put on BBC News24 to see if that would shed some more light on what just happened. The newsreader just confirmed what Nick already knew. ' Breaking news! There has been an air disaster at Holby International. Investigators thought a bomb was planted on the 757 when it was fuelling up on the long haul flight. 54 passengers and crew have been found dead, others are still missing. Relatives have been informed. Investigators are still looking for other causes.' The newsreader said. Nick just stared at the screen, looking at what was once, a big plane. Just mangled metal all over the runway. He turned the TV off, and gathered his thoughts. _**How did he survive it? How many are missing? Where was he at the time? **_He had so many questions he need answers to, but no one had them. 'Nick...Nick... Oh for goodness sake! NICK!' Zoe called. Nick was just sat there, staring at the wall, thinking... 'uh?' he replied. 'Nick, You have been involved in a plane crash.' Zoe sat down next to him as she told him this, 'You had a deep laceration to your head. Do you remember what happened?' She quizzed. Nick zoned out at the wall once again. **_**FLASHBACK**_** Walking up the steps, onto this huge plane, feeling the vibrations of the roaring engines under his feet desperate to get warm once again. Handing his boarding pass over to the air hostess. 'well, she was fit!' He recalled with happiness. 'So, I was on that jet?' He mumbled. He had it all sorted! He got on the plane, And it blew up because there was a bomb on it! He remembered it all, or as far as he was aware of...


End file.
